1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a portable terminal that applies a capacitive touch pad to a display.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a portable terminal according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view of a portable terminal according to the related art.
The related art portable terminal includes a body 110, a display 114 disposed to be exposed to the outside of the body 110 to display information, and a touch pad 112 attached onto a surface of the display 114 to input signals.
The touch pad 112 is outwardly exposed because information can be inputted only by applying pressure directly onto the surface of the touch pad 112. Therefore, the body 110 has an opening 116 so as to dispose the touch pad 112 to be outwardly exposed. In addition, the touch pad 112 is formed to be transparent, so as to enable viewing of information displayed on the display 114 from the outside.
An adhesive tape (not shown) is attached onto an edge of an upper surface of the touch pad 112, and accordingly the tape-attached edge of the touch pad 112 is adhered onto an edge of an inner surface of the opening 116. Also, the adhesive tape is attached onto an edge of a lower surface of the touch pad 112 so as to adhere the edge of the lower surface of the touch pad 112 onto an edge of an upper surface of the display 114.
In the related art portable terminal having the configuration as explained above, upon directly touching the surface of the touch pad 112, pressure change occurs at the touched portion of the touch pad 112, thereby inputting a signal.
However, since the touch pad 112 of the related art portable terminal is exposed to the outside of the body 110, the opening 116 extends through the body 110, which results in an unattractive appearance of the terminal, and allows permeation of foreign materials (e.g., dust or water) into the body 110 through the opening 116.